For The Nation!
by Cat with Bat
Summary: Iwa's having fun in this Halloween event, but it seems the items she has aren't even anymore. Nespin Fernagon comes to the rescue though... No couples, just a drabble


Iwa looked up at the SIN's portal, it's gleaming red and purple circles of swirling evil. She knew the Sentinel would win this fight. Barely, but victory would be achieved none the less. Her dirt colored eyes traveled down below to her hands that were cut and scrapped and needed a washing. There was a Portal Shard, glowing a dimly lit red like a burning out coal. Once its steel exterior was cool enough, the skunk girl gingerly picked it up and began scooping out the loose dirt out of the ground. Pulling back on the crimson colored shard, Iwa shoveled out the ground before extending her arm out and plopped the dirt out beside her like the other workers were doing.

The process repeated, over and over until a red scrap of flesh was found underneath Iwa's shovel. Not letting her catch get away, Iwa thrust her shard into the ground and captured her SIN Worm triumphantly and stored the new item in the bag she had around her waist, letting it feel around in its new surroundings.

About to look back up to gain another Portal Shard, the other one loosing its power to attract the worms hidden in these decrepit fields, Iwa saw a shadow overhead of her. Looking up, the white-haired skunk smiled and waved with a messy paw. Her friend, Nespin was there, holding some siphoned BOO water of their gentle enemy that was pointing a charging trident at all of the SIN members threateningly. Getting out of the earth she had been sitting in for the past hour, Iwa smiled and accepted one of the two containers her taller, older, and wiser friend was offering while stretching.

The two walked over to one of the dark mausoleums that was pouring out waste from its top container. Sitting down in front of the building and admiring the battlefields and watching other workers walk by, Iwa and Nespin began using the water of their enemy to clean the sweat off their features and starting up small talk.

"So Nespin, how's it going with your end? I've been raiding the pumpkin patches but needed more worms to help get attract those BOO worms, teehee," Iwa said and pulled up the sleeves of her SIN robes before dunking her paws into the water and washing them off.

"Good and good. Working at getting BOO Plankton and the water we're using." Nespin replied, smiling with fanged teeth. His eyes looked sinister but Iwa knew he would never hurt a fly.

"Oh! S-sorry! I didn't know..., don't you need BOO's Water for the plankton?" Guilty, Iwa retracted her arms out of the canister and blushed darkly in embarrassment. Nespin just chuckled lightly and washed his face with the liquid he had stolen from his own supply.

"Iwa, Iwa, I brought that for you since I knew you don't like not having enough pumpkins to sacrifice. Digging around in the dirt will get your fur matted and you hate taking baths." The fox replied with a smile. The skunk smiled back at her friend, now washing her face and her curled white hair.

"Pish-posh Nespin!" Iwa exclaimed, setting the water beside her and bringing out illuminating worms. They were different from the SIN worms for they looked more angelic than the hellish red appearance of their sinning counterparts. "I can take baths. Say, did you know that no matter how hard you squeeze BOO worms, they don't die and bust into flames like SIN worms? It's so fun!" Gripping her fingers delicately around a plump worm, Iwa clenched them together and the head of the poor being bloated up and the bottom half squirmed.

Twitching and a bit disturbed, Nespin watch his young friend abuse the BOO items she had found. "Please stop, people are starting to follow your lead..." Indeed, younger SIN followers had found Iwa's display of killing her BOO worm to near-death amusing and had tried it out themselves.

"Fine!" The skunk girl let out a whiny squeak, digging through her bag and almost knocking over the water with her large tail.

"Something amiss?" The fox asked, ears looking alert.

"I-I o-only have 33 BOO Medallion Shards and 19 SIN Sacrificial Clams!" The younger complained, looking like she was about to break out in a sob fest. Trying to calm the other down, Nespin patted her on the back gently while thinking, _'33... shards... 19 clams... How much do you intend to keep Iwa?'_

"There, there Iwa! Here, I'll help you get it to even numbers!" Nespin suggested. This perked up Iwa quickly as her eyes shone.

"Really!" Nespin nodded while getting up, capping his canister and putting it in his bag. Iwa lidded hers and gave it back to Nespin, saying something along the lines of 'if I keep this water, it won't be even for anymore!' as the two headed off to were they would get the BOO Medallion Shards first.

Sneaking off, both followed a small platoon of SIN followers that were infiltrating BOO's headquarters. They usually snuck in and sabotage BOO's water or took their food, but Iwa and Nespin went right up the the trident that was hurting their friends and fellow followers. Taking the pumpkins, they easily just chucked them at their opponents heads and knocked them out for a bit. Now, both had a limited amount of time before other members would find them. Work must be quick.

Each took a Portal Shard and banged them onto the massive weapon's exterior, seeing noticeable chips in it already. Weakening the trident, the shards lost their shine and were discarded on the spot while being exchanged with newer ones. After two minutes of sly work, both had fractures of the trident that were called BOO Medallion Shards. Seeing BOO members noticing that the trident wasn't firing and suffering damage, some were about to call for others but Iwa and Nespin slipped away before eyes were laid on them, the hoods of their SIN cloaks the only indication of their identities.

Once again, back on their side of the desolate chaos ravaged land, Iwa and Nespin stood in front of the lake that subtlety cut the fine line between both armies. The river was big enough so that any thrown objects would be wasted to the light current and long enough so that it would have to be crossed. Some slips in security did make it possible to get through, SIN followers expertly exploiting it so that multiple people could get to enemy bases easily and go their own ways. No plans were made, but all knew their goals and often helped each other out for the sake of helping their Sentinel with her master plan of destroying the world's peace. Some were going to betray her might the second they were close enough to her, working hard to gain their ranks then go at the fierce woman's head.

Iwa knew one specific being... A being of unnatural skill and a demon. Divine Malevolence. Though she was buddies with this being, she knew Divine was powerful and well respect or feared by her inferiors. Iwa didn't know if she was considered a friend back, but she hadn't been purposely shoved off of the others head yet when she slept.

"Okay, now I know you haven't done this much so I'll show you." Nespin said, gaining the skunk's attention. Iwa nodded vigorously, a smile on her face as she blew a stray lock of hair away from her nose. The nauseating smog from the Sentinel's palace already made people sick, sneezing from her unkempt hair would have made it worse. "First, you try and dig them up with a Portal Shard. When you get one, smashing them over the head with pumpkins have been our best bet. Sometimes it takes two though since Sacrificial Clams have tough shells. Do you get that?"

"Yeah! Yeah! This ish going to be fun!" The mischievous look in Iwa's eyes told Nespin plenty on her intentions. After joining the z!CB and the NRG to be with the people she knew, Iwa was very sweet, if not very compulsive and a bit sadistic. The fights she gets into are minor with other members, she's adequate when fighting the monsters, and her logic helps situations out to make it look like she's more mature then she is.

_BAM! BAM! CRA-ACK!_ "HAHAHAHA~AA! DIE! DIE YOU SQUIRT!" But not right now as the girl was bashing the remains of her pumpkin into the clam's deceased head. Grabbing Iwa's hands together, Nespin stopped her from mashing the orange fruit's stem that would most likely destroy the clam she had needed. He was calm, knowing how obsessive Iwa was. "Sorry!"

"It's okay. Well, I think you feel better now, right? I need to get more followers. You be good now." Nespin told. Iwa nodded, grinning giddily. She picked up the remains of the pumpkin guts, along with stuffing the clam into her bag, and waded into the water beyond her friend's direct reach.

"TAKE THIS YOU SLIMY BOO CREEPS!" Somehow, the fox knew she was going to do that and questioned himself why he did not stop her. He saw the mound of seeds and orange goop come nearer and nearer to the BOO members that were getting the poisoned water to purify. Of course, Iwa wasn't a good pitcher but some water sprayed the other's clothing and it began dissolving the silk material. Screams were heard as the members ran off to try and disinfect their robes.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Nespin just went off when he saw Iwa head in the direction to the pumpkin patches again, prancing over the dead earth.

"For the glory of the Sentinel's Infernal Nation," and with a nod, the fox pulled his hood over his head further with a chuckle.


End file.
